


down to earth

by affectionateConfections



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Drabble, M/M, dirkjake - Freeform, this is basically just a bad smut fic, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateConfections/pseuds/affectionateConfections
Summary: Here comes dat smuto shit whuddup/slaps knee and guffaws at originality





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Here comes dat smut  
> o shit whuddup
> 
> /slaps knee and guffaws at originality

It takes a lot of convincing to tear away and let yourself breathe. Ironic, how you'd prefer to keep your lips attached to another's for only a few more seconds.Rather, a few seconds too late for a good conclusion on your end. You already swore and faithfully acquiesced to being ready to die for Jake English. Not over this though.

"Are you .. alright?" Your panting has been ringing in your ears for quite some time, but the gravelly voice marginally smoothed over drags you to the physical world. Your breathing increased in tune with your heartbeat, on the verge of breaking out of your chest.

In your line of sight is Jake, hunched over to level with your adams apple. His strikingly bright eyes aren't even enough to distract you from what little skin that _wasn't_ covered by Jake or the mattress. You'd wish he'd stop, move away, because pausing only brought your attention to the shared heat and flush skin and you're not confident that your voice sounds anything less than a virgin teenager in his first porno. The latest groan that comes to life isn't his, and you clench your teeth and will your voice to halt while your face sets ablaze. 

"O--okay." You sufficiently respond, the first letter slipping into a squeak from your self restrained vocals.You can feel your own heat against the crook of your neck where Jake's hand goes from your hip to there. You remember the little fidgetting, the tugging of your waistband only a few moments ago. 

Jake's eyes seem to disappear in the dim lighting before he leans in with enough blunt pressure to rock him forward a little -- make the back of your head hit plush fabric and the gap between your faces and bodies to close. It's so spontaneous and hasty your eyebrows clench together as you try to recover, but it's hard. Your shirt is caught with English's and threatens to hike up another inch, the exposed skin catching slightly cooler air while the other side gets a hand under it. Four fingers press on and your nerves are automatically flaring up and you feel nothing other than sparks shocking the more sensitive part of you. 

"You're ubiquitous," You incline your head to touch his forehead and break away from the kiss. You really need a fucking break, you need his hand off of your hip before your brain loses itself in lust.

'You're radiant," he replies, and after you reopen your eyes his are still observing you, but with a new sheepish take. "So, so that one would think you were the bodacious gent who crafted this room's vibrancy." You can't help it. You chuckle, the age-old question reappearing in your mind, who the hell talked like this. 

"You're pretty." You blurt out, still settled deep somewhere in those spacious green eyes that were nothing short of resplendent. His face breaks nto a grin despite the overal shittiness of your response after being called alike to an attractive sun. It was almost inappropriate, and yet he still beamed at you anyways. Jeez.

**Author's Note:**

> just kodding i lied not smut oops


End file.
